The Violinist's Daughter
by s.e tudor
Summary: In Chicago at the 1893 worlds fair christine meets a dashing magician while her father is working the fair as entertainment as well. What happens when murders take place and everyone places blame on the mysterious masked magician?
1. Chicago

The dark crimson and light gold leaves crunched underfoot and the air pierced through unsuspecting tree branches to men and women graciously bundled up in heavy winter coats, although it was only fall. It was unusually chilly for October and I would have been surprised if snow had not started falling instantly. I watched out my bedroom window at the men and women on the street, which had been mildly entertaining. I watched as a gust of wind pulled off a woman's hat, a man chase it, only to have it land in Lake Michigan. A small chuckle escaped from the depths of my throat; never in a million years would I have thought I'd see someone chase a hat.

"Was that a chuckle from my daughter?"

I turned around quickly, my loose chocolate curls slapping me in the face. My eyes met my father's eyes, which held the same amount of pain and loss as I'm sure mine did. "Of course papa," I smiled "I saw a lady lose her hat." I scooted over for my father to sit down.

He patted my knee and handed me the cup of tea he had been holding. "I just haven't heard a laugh from you in quite some time." He looked out the window and I studied his face. In the past five months he aged profusely. Laugh lines had formed around his eyes and the hair around his temples was starting to gray, circles had formed under his eyes like he hadn't slept in years and pain was etched on his face. All in all he just looked tarnished and very tired. "You know, ever since—"

"Ever since mother died" I finished looking into my tea cup. "Papa," I paused for a second before deciding to move on "I noticed that we're running out of funds..." I chewed on my bottom lip for a second "I believe that it would last us until the spring, only if we save correctly." I took a sip of my tea, which had turned cold. My mother was beautiful and wealthy; my father was handsome and unlucky in his fortunes. My mother's marriage to my father was looked down upon, and for the first three years of their marriage, they were not helped out by my mother's family. Their luck had changed when my mother found out she was with child and her sour mother had changed her tune and invited my mother and father to live with them on her estate. My mother had told me the story on how I was born countless times. Unlike most traditional births, I was born under a peach tree that was on my grandmother's estate. My mother and father had been taking a walk and it was too far away from the house and mother was large with child and unable to hurry or be lifted to be in the comforts of her bed.

I grew up in the comforts of a large estate, I got horseback riding lessons, Piano lessons, lessons in math and science, writing and reading and I had got lessons in singing, which provided as the nightly entertainment for many years. My parents ended up having another child, a boy, named Phillip, but he died in infancy and my parents never tried again. I did have someone to play with though, the neighbor boy named Raoul who was always polite to me. He escorted me to a few of my Grandmothers lavish balls. He was a gentleman and had often took me down to Hyde Park, taught me how to fly a kite and took me on picnics during the spring and summer months.

But then tragedy struck. My mother got ill with fever, my father was by her bedside the whole time she had been sick, not allowing me to visit her for long, for fear that I would catch it as well. My mother ended up getting delirious, talking about Phillip and how she should have married a man of class and wealth, she often spoke on how much of a horrible daughter I had become, and that I should have been a son. Once she made me leave in tears, and I had found comfort in my dear friend Raoul, who told me not to take anything she had said to heart, because she was not in her right mind. My mother passed away May 21st the year of our lord, eighteen ninety-two. Soon after that, my grandmother kicked my father and me out of the only life I had known, away from my only friend Raoul and from the comforts of my large bed.

My father had money saved up, that provided us money for a nice apartment and food, but the funds were dwindling, and they were going fast.

"I know Christine." He cupped my left cheek in his hand and sighed deeply. "I'm afraid that if we cannot afford the rent then we will be out before Christmas." He strummed his thumb across my face, wiping away a tear that had secretly fallen. "You look so much like your mother Christine."

I sniffed and pulled away wiping my nose with the sleeve of the once expensive and beautiful dress "You tell me that every day." I smiled a little pulled a handkerchief from my bosom and quietly blew my nose. "You also tell me that you wish I had gotten her golden hair and not your dull brown hair." I sipped at my tea again before looking up at him.

He laughed slightly "Yes, I still wish you got her beautiful hair, instead of the curly mess that I have." He patted my knee and stood up "I'll make dinner tonight."

I looked up at him and nodded "Alright, I got some Leeks from the market the other day for soup because I know how much leek soup is your favorite." I jested.

My father smiled and stood up "Oh, I enjoy your leek soup the most. Mine however, can use a touchup. Maybe one of these days you can teach me. Before you wed and leave your poor father alone."

I stood up, placed the tea cup on the large window sill that I was previously occupying "papa," I smoothed out my skirts and dusted off his shoulders "You know I'm not going to get married." I picked back up the tea cup and laced one of my arms with my fathers "I don't need to. I have a lovely man right here, who loves me and would never ever leave me. So why would I leave him?" I questioned.

"Aw shucks." He chuckled a bit and escorted me downstairs in silence. I placed my cup in the kitchen and turned around to see my father leaning on the chair, confusion etched into his face. "Christine, I don't want you to stay here because of me, I want you to go out and see the world. I know you want to as well." He paused and rubbed his hand on his stubble covered chin. "There's a nice young man out there, just waiting for you. I want you to be happy."

I looked at him and smiled slightly "I am happy papa."

I tied the apron around my waist and spent most of my dreary afternoon in the kitchen preparing the leeks. My mind couldn't help but wonder about the world around me. I had read in the daily paper that the University of Chicago had started classes on the first of October, that had been a week ago and I wondered how the classes were going. I couldn't help but secretly wish to join the lucky men who got the privilege to go. I thought about singing and how my father and I would make it to Christmas. Lastly, I wondered if papa was right, if there was a man out there somewhere waiting for me. Naturally this led my thoughts to Raoul, my childhood friend. I wondered if he would be attending classes at the University of Chicago, and if he was, I wondered how well he was doing.

Supper soon came and went almost as quickly as it had come. Papa was unusually quiet during dinner, and left the table without excusing himself, leaving me to clean up. After dinner was finished, I left papa a note explaining that I decided to take a brisk walk after dinner, to help my digestion. After all, a corset was not made for digestion. The cloak that I had owned used to be my mothers and was quiet outdated, but gorgeous all the same. I kept it in a special hat box to keep the moths and other little creatures out. The light blue garment was floor length with a hood that could hold the city of Chicago inside it. The inside was made of dark mink fur and the outside was made of French silk, the best money could buy and I wanted to keep it that way. There was a single gold button on the collar of the cloak with my mother's initials scripted onto it.

The outside chill was much thicker than I had imagined when I was looking out from my upstairs window. I shivered and thought about turning back inside, but decided against it. It had been months since I had a decent walk outside by myself that did not include a disappointing trip to the market that was already scarce with food. I quickly crossed the street and back onto the sidewalk of my favorite park in the whole of Chicago. The park wasn't that far from the new college, and that's where I had ended up. The whole walk I had managed to avoid awkward stares from upper class women who were on their way to supper with their other upper class families. I had once been one of them, and would most likely be on my way to supper with my grandmother and the rest of my family.

It was then that I had spotted him. His golden blond hair was not to be mistaken, and his brilliant blue eyes were not to be forgotten. Oh his eyes. I remember staring into them when I was escorted onto the dance floor unwillingly to waltz with the young man of ten. When I was nine, I had a fancy for the boy with the golden hair, but as I grew up my love for him had turned to that of a sisterly love as I had nursed him back to health a few times after he had nasty falls from his prize horse. I chewed on my lip as my mind battled back and forth between going to talk to the man, or to stay away. Before I knew it, my feet were carrying me towards the man with the golden locks of hair.

"Raoul?" I said hesientley

"How may I—" he turned around and surprised etched his face "Christine!" he laughed and picked me up spinning me around, just like he used to when we were small. Only now he had done it in public, in front of his grandmother, and the rest of Chicago, where it was frowned upon. He put me down abruptly and cleared his throat "How have you been since…" he trailed off.

"Oh…" I gave him a one shoulder shrug "I've been well." I inhaled the smell of high classed food, the kind where leek soup was served as part of a five course meal, not as one meal alone. "I—I see you have something to attend to with your family…" I trailed off.

He looked back at the door and nodded "Yeah, um… you should get inside; you wouldn't want to get ill out here." He looked back at the door and then to me "Let me walk you home, it's not safe for a lady to be out this late on her own."

I looked at him and I wondered if he thought that I still had money, and if he did think so, I knew he would be sorely disappointed when he walked me back to the apartment I had shared with my father.

"Thank you, Raoul. That's very generous and very thoughtful but I think I'm going to decline." I wrung my hands under my cloak for an excuse, but nothing came to me.

"Why?" he questioned but without second thought he placed his hand on my shoulder. "I'd love to catch up with you, if you won't let me walk you home, you should at least let me pick you up tomorrow for dinner at my place."

I looked at him and snaked my arm around his "I think it would be okay if we did both." I swallowed hard as the butterflies arrived in my stomach. I never felt anything for Raoul in years; I did not know why I did now. Maybe it was the idea of a nice large home cooked meal that did not consist of leeks, or maybe it was because my father wanted to see me happy. A part of me wondered if this was the man who was out there waiting for me. If he wasn't then I wouldn't have been able to find him right here near the park five months after tragedy struck my family. For once in my life, as Raoul walked me home, I felt that everything in the world was all right.

We walked silently in the streets of Chicago, to the small little apartment I had spent the last five months of my life. I was sure Raoul and I had looked like one of the many regal couples I had seen out my bedroom window, but I was sure we had the whole world fooled.

"This is my stop." I whispered.

Raoul nodded and looked up at the building which had been falling apart slowly. The bricks of the stairs were chipped, the railing had rusted and the door was peeling back from years of weather exposure. "Alright" he took his eyes off the eyesore of a building "I'll pick you up here tomorrow for dinner. Let's say, around eleven in the morning?"

I nodded and smiled before looking down at the ground and tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear "yeah, that sounds perfect." I backed up on the steps until I was up at the door "Good Night, Raoul." I curtsied to him.

"Good Night, Christine." He took off his top hat and bowed before turning and walking down the street. I held my breath as I watched him walk away, and when he was out of my line of vision, I made my way into a warm apartment.


	2. The Christmas Courtship

I shut the door behind me quickly and threw off the cloak, letting it rest against the old couch "Papa!" I exclaimed as I made my way upstairs "I'm back from my walk! You'll never guess who I saw!" I smiled as I knocked on the door to his bedroom.

I heard a noise come from the other side before my father opened the door, sweat on his brow "Who did you see?"

I smiled and peered over his shoulder "what were you shoving under the bed there papa?" I laughed as he moved his shoulder upwards to block my view. "Is it a birthday present?!" I smiled slightly "Or Christmas!"

My father shook his head "Don't you worry about it, now tell me, who did you see?"

I smiled and laughed slightly "Raoul! You remember him don't you?"

My father nodded and shut the door behind him, wrapping an arm tightly around my shoulders as he led me back downstairs "of course I do. Your mother called him the golden boy because of the color of his hair." He chuckled and looked at me "You walked all the way to the college? That's dangerous, espically for a girl your age."

I wriggled away from his grasp and looked at him, my hands on my hips "I'm twenty-two, I'm no girl papa." I smiled and leaned on the doorway waiting for him to come down the stairs "Raoul invited me over for supper tomorrow evening. He's picking me up right here." I watched my father smile and I grabbed one of his hands "I can't go though."

He looked at me, thouroughly confused "Why can you not go?"

I sighed and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear "because you won't be there. I'll be getting a full feast and you'll be here with leek soup again. It's not fair."

My papa scoffed at me and made his way to the fire, motioning for me to sit down on the couch "Christine, that's absurd. You go, enjoy your supper. You haven't seen Raoul in five months; it will be nice for you to get out once in a while instead of being cooped up in here with your old man."

My father had made it a priority the next day that he was out of the house by the time that Raoul had come to collect me, no matter how many times I had told him I'd deny Raoul the joys of supper. For a few hours I had changed into two of my finest evening gowns; settling on one that was a gorgeous crème and black. At least, it was decent unlike most of the stuff I had. I pulled my hair up in a fashionable style and put a little blush on my cheeks. I had just finished lacing up my boots when I heard the knock at the door, the knock telling me Raoul had come to retrieve me.

I inhaled as deeply as my corset would allow and got up off the couch in the parlor. I dusted off my torso before I opened the door, a smile plastered to my face "Raoul! How lovely to see you!" I gave him a quick hug "please, do come inside while I put on my cloak." I swallowed as he stepped inside; I was a thousand percent sure that his top hat cost more than the whole apartment.

"It's charming in here, Christine." He took off his hat and held it gingerly in his hands "cozy." He muttered as his eyes danced with the pattern on the wall paper before making their way over to the smoldering logs in the fireplace "You've lived here for five months?"

I nodded slightly and buttoned the gold button around my neck "Yes, I have." I said defensively "No thanks to my grandmother" I practically spat as I pulled on my gloves "I'm sorry. Extremely unlady like." I smiled and looked at him "It could be worse."

He laughed looking around once again "I don't see how, but what ever you say."

I smiled slightly and looked down at the ground, embarrassed "Well, I am ready. Shall we?" I gestured to the door, following Raoul out. I paused for a moment to lock the door, resting the key in the empty flower pot that sat casually off to the side "My father doesn't have a key. We must do it this way in order for both of us to get in."

Raoul offered his arm and I gladly took it, a small comfort from my childhood "Aren't you afraid of thieves?"

I threw my head back and laughed "Oh Raoul, you cannot worry about thieves when you're so worried about feeding yourself." I looked at the sidewalk, I had obviously stunned Raoul into silence.

Raoul broke the silence a few minutes later "Grandmother!" I looked up at him as he smiled, the same boyish smile that I had fancied not too long ago "You remember Christine, don't you?"

The old lady smiled and grabbed my free hand "Of course I do." She patted the top of my hand and leaned into Raoul "She's the one who lost her money, right?"

I watched Raoul's face turn red, and I suppressed a laugh "Grandmother… not right now." He mumbled back before he straightened up "She'll be joining us for supper tonight as my guest." He smiled and looked at me "We have a lot of catching up to do."

"I bet you do, Raoul." She stated in her perfect British accent, it was the thing I loved most about the old woman. "Come inside, your parents won't be joining us tonight. They're off to some… fancy dinner party further up town; Couldn't join an old lady and her grandson for supper. Come, come" Raoul let go of my arm to open the door, and it made me feel lonely.

We were greeted by a tiny little boy who couldn't have been more than the age of ten, who graciously took our coats and Raoul's Top hat before we were escorted into the main dining hall. It was like any upscale restaurant I had remembered and it resembled my favorite one that was up town.

"Everyone's dressed so beautifully.." I mumbled as we walked past a table with a lady who's dress had beadwork that must have taken the seamstress years to prepare. "…I look so frumpy." I stated, mostly to myself.

"You look ravishing, come, sit." Raoul muttered in my ear as he pulled out the chair for me and pushed it in as I had sat down.

I looked over at his grandmother who was decorated in the finest jewelry "I love your necklace; it has to be my favorite piece you're wearing tonight." I smiled as Raoul sat down across the table from me.

His grandmother smiled "Still so proper after all these months living in the poor house." She tucked her necklace into her bosom; like I was going to steal it right off her neck "But I should thank you." She blinked slowly and nodded her head "I brought it all the way over from England. It's very special to me and my family."

I smiled slightly trying to hide the pain the old lady had caused with her simple action "I'm sure it is."

"Tell me how you've been, Christine. I've been most worried about you since you and your father left your grandmother's house." Raoul took a sip of water, his eyebrows perched highly on his forehead, obviously amused at the changing subject.

I shrugged "We've been okay my father and I." I nodded and looked down at the plate; that was all I could tell him. Not that we will be struggling for food in the upcoming weeks, that we'll be living on the streets or in the building illegally if neither my father nor I find a job "Just okay." I smiled and took a sip of my water to hide my quivering chin "What about you?" I croaked, clearing my throat with a heat rising to my face.

"oh, just fine thanks. The university is going well; I meant to ask you about why you were there last night."

I smiled and shrugged "Just taking an after supper walk. My father doesn't really get out much these days since it's so cold and his leg just acts up so he doesn't get to accompany me much in the winter." I took another sip of my water "So I mainly do it by myself."

"Raoul…" I watched as the blond boy looked over to his grandmother and I smiled warmly at the pair; perhaps Raoul was right for me after all the things my mother had said when she was in her right mind—perhaps we were perfect for each other "Don't forget to tell your mother about tonight. She should be upset that she missed lovely conversation."

Raoul nodded and looked at me "So Christine, what are your plans for Christmas?"

_Christmas_

"papa!" I smiled as I yelled up the stairs "papa! Wake up! It's Christmas! I have a surprise!" I giggled slightly as I heard shuffling going on upstairs. My father hated it when I had woke up early and hated it even more when I yelled up the stairs instead of taking the time to walk up the stairs.

"What is it Christine?" He mumbled

I smiled and held up the cast iron skillet with both my hands "I made your favorite breakfast!" I smiled and placed the pancakes down on the rickity table with a dull thud. "I also got you a present, I saved all year for it." I smiled and rushed to the stairs where my present was hiding. I lifted the creaky stair and pulled out a parcel "It's not much; but it's something to thank you… for everything that you've done this year." I smiled slightly and extended my arms.

"Christine…" my father took the package and looked up at me "you didn't have to; you could have saved your money for something else."

I looked at him "I know I could have, but I didn't want to." I smiled and made my way over to my chair and sat in it "Go ahead and open it!" I laughed "if you don't soon then the pancakes are going to get cold!" I smiled.

"Pancakes. Right." He pulled at the brown paper package and cut the string with the knife that was on the table causing me to sit in anticipation. He opened the top of the package and pulled away the paper that as on the inside and then looked to me, a smile decorating his aged face.

"STRINGS!" I threw my arms up laughing "Strings for your violin, I know how much you miss playing Papa." I smiled as he pulled me into a hug "I really miss hearing you play too. It was getting too quiet in the house."

He pulled away from the hug and smiled slightly "I wish I could give you something Christine."

I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder "All I want is for you to enjoy your pancakes, put your strings on your violin and I want to sing Christmas carols while you play. That's all I want." I smiled and then scooped some pancakes onto his plate.

We ate our breakfast in joyous laughter and remembrance; it was our first Christmas without my mother. We told our favorite Christmas stories; while I was telling mine my father worked diligently on putting the strings on his violin, causing me to forget about my story just to watch. I had always found it fascinating.

After my father got the violin stringed and tuned properly it was around lunch; hazelnut soup from the night before danced in our tummies warmly. It caused my father to get very sleepy and I persuaded him to nap; it was Christmas! People did what they wanted to do on Christmas, napping included. I watched my father go upstairs and I went to go clean the kitchen up from breakfast and lunch.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I turned around and looked at the door; who could have come unannounced? I wasn't dressed properly; my corset wasn't on and my hair was down in a curly tangled mess. I furrowed my brow and grabbed the cast iron skillet before walking to –and opening- the door.

"Christine!"

I shook my head "Raoul… What a pleasant… surprise." I smiled and hid the skillet behind me "What brings you over here unannounced?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at me "well, I know this isn't traditional But I'm a man of old fashioned values and I'd like to ask you if it was okay that I…" he laughed slightly; he was nervous, he always rubbed his neck and laughed when he was nervous. "I could court you?"

**Authors Note:** _I KNOW I'm not getting the lingo down quite yet; give me a few chapters but I honestly don't think it's any different than today. As long as I don't use the word swag (I NEVER use the word swag by the way) or any of today's slang then I think I'm good. I also believe that they used the word "flapjack" for pancakes back in the 1800s but flapjack is just too much to write; and I had pancakes on the brain. I'm also pretty sure "lunch" was "dinner" and "Dinner" is "Supper" because that's how my mamaw and papaw speak BUT old habits die hard and well… that's a habit that's not going to die anytime soon. Anyway, I hope that you all are enjoying this so far! _

_also, i'd like to wish you all Merry Christmas or Happy/Merry whatever you celebrate! This chapter is up early because i won't be near a computer tomorrow! I hope you all have a very happy christmas. Please be safe if you're living near a snow storm!_


	3. Spring

_Spring_

"Papa." I leaned into the living room where my father sat on the chair practicing his violin "Raoul is taking me on a trip today." I smiled as I moved into the living room, in a newer than new powder blue dress "I was wondering if you needed anything before I left?" I moved to the chair and sat on the arm rest as I put my tiny white gloves on my hands.

My father looked up from the violin and smiled "No, but you do look beautiful Christine." He smiled and rubbed at his beard "I'm so happy that you let Raoul court you."

I gave him a half smile and looked down "Papa, the poor guy was practically at my feet in a puddle of mush begging me, how could I have said no?" I hopped up off the side of the chair and went to grab the white sun hat "Besides, what's the worst that could happen? I don't have to get married to him. If I don't like him, I can just tell him." I looked out the window at the approaching carriage "But there are lovely perks." I walked back over to my father and kissed him on the cheek "I'll be back soon."

My father smiled and looked at me as I walked backwards towards the door "Not too soon." He winked, causing me to stick my toungue out at him "You're a lady, behave like one!" He chided with a laugh as I walked out the door to meet my suitor.

"You look beautiful, Christine." Raoul smiled as he got out of the carriage.

I laughed slightly and played with the skirt "The skirt is beautiful! It's a bit bigger than what I'm used to." I laughed nervously "I haven't had a hoop in, in forever." I smiled "but really, thank you for the gift. The lace on the bodice is my favorite!" I smiled as he helped me and my large hat into the carriage "So, where are we going?" I looked over at Raoul who sat next to me and promptly took my hand. The man was smitten and I wish I could have said the same.

"Well, it's a surprise. Quite a drive though." Raoul opened the door to the carriage "let's get a move on old chap!" I smiled slightly as he shut the door and the carriage started to move "I hope that you had no trouble getting into your outfit. I should have sent one of my mothers ladies over to help."

I shook my head "No, I got into it fine." I smiled "My father used to help my mother into dresses like these. He usually ties my corset, no one can tie it tighter!" I laughed awkwardly. It was true, my father tied my corset the tightest, sometimes to the point where I'd pass out for a couple of minutes but it was always so uncomftorable to breathe, laugh, eat, enjoy the day. But I was a lady, and ladies wore corsets.

"good.. I'm glad." Raoul eyed me before he turned his attention outside the carriage.

"it's a beautiful day out." I looked outside my tiny window at the people walking along. Ladies carried umbrellas while the men wore their bowler hats.

"Yes, it is."

I chewed on my bottom lip, this was going to be the most awkward carriage ride I ever had.

"We're here." Raoul smiled and slid out of the carriage. I looked out my window to see the golden haired man's face right outside mine causing me to smile slightly. What could be the harm in marrying him later on? He opened my doors for me like a proper gentleman would, he bought me extravagant things and took me on little day trips like this one often.

I stepped out of the carriage and looked around, frowning slightly "it's just a field. You brought me to a farmers field?"

He frowned slightly and shook his head "No, it's on the other side of the road.." he led me around the back of the carriage and it was then that I had seen it, a beautiful field of flowers that had just bloomed.

"It's gorgeous!" I looked over at Raoul and smiled before I took off across the road and into the field, letting the flowers dance along my sides and tickle the tops of my fingertips. It was a wonderful feeling, a beautiful smell and it was perfect. I watched as Raoul passed me up, his blond hair flying behind him. I laughed and chased after him; just like we used to do.

After Raoul and I had chased each other in the flower field he treated me to a lovely picnic lunch with delicious cold cuts from the local butcher, his grandmother's homemade bread and some wine; it was delicious although I had nursed my one glass all afternoon until it was time to go home, which I was secretly thankful for.

"Well… here you are. Safe and sound back at home, just in time for supper." Raoul smiled as he stood up on my stoop. "Do you want to enjoy it with me? We can go to.."

I pushed a gloved finger upon his lips and smiled slightly "Raoul. You speak too much sometimes." I smiled and moved my finger from his lips "I'm fine to eat at home. I believe I should spend time with my father, no moment should go un-wasted." I smiled slightly and slid the key into the lock "Thank you, for a wonderful afternoon." I smiled and looked up at him through my eyelashes, which closed when his lips touched mine. I let him linger there for a second before I pulled away shyly "it's not proper to do such things in public, dear Raoul." I smiled and slipped into the apartment, quickly shutting the door behind me and turning the deadbolt. "Papa! I'm home!"

"Christine! I'm in the kitchen making a pot of tea, would you like some!?"

I took the hat off and threw it on the couch along with my gloves "Yes, I'd love some!" I smiled to myself and wiped at my lips. Kissing Raoul had been like kissing my grandmother. She didn't welcome it and when I had kissed her cheek it was always awkward and I didn't like it. "Papa…" I leaned in the doorway to the kitchen "Raoul kissed me tonight."

My father looked over at me as he poured some water into cups, which promptly poured over the sides. I laughed and walked over to him, gently taking the tea kettle out of his hands "He did what?"

I poured what hot water I could into the kettle again before pouring it back into the cups in even amounts "He kissed me." I looked up at my father who was still flabberghasted "Oh papa, it was awful!" I laughed and put the tea strainer in the cup "it was like kissing my cousin! Oh! It was awful!" I shook my head laughing slightly. "I told him that it wasn't proper to do such things in public and I came inside." I sat down at the table and my father sat across from me "He's just… not the one." I looked at the table.

My father stood up quickly and got the milk from the ice box along with some sugar cubes and placed them on the table before he sat down again "Well, your mother always said you'd know. She always trusted you on these types of things."

I smiled and looked at him sadly "I just wish I did."

He smiled and patted the top of my hand "Well, if it makes you feel any better I got a job! It's a temporary job but it pays well enough to keep a roof over our head and food in our stomachs."

I smiled and prepared my tea "oh yeah!?" I giggled "That's exciting! Where is it at?"

"The worlds fair is happening here in Chicago this year, I'm sure you're well aware."

I nodded "Yeah, of course! I want to go." I took a sip.

He nodded "Well, I get to play my violin there, I went to preform while you were lunching." He winked at me "It starts next week, I was wondering if you could sing at least one song for the opening day."

I felt my stomach drop "of course papa, but I haven't sang since mother died…" I looked at him "a week?"

He nodded and smiled "A week."

"are you ready to go Christine!?" My father knocked on my door "We have to leave right now if we don't want to be late!"

I opened the door, my head just sticking out "I'm almost finished! I promise" I exhaled deeply before I removed my head and shut the door. I contuned to pace around my bedroom "Okay christine," I mumbled to myself "you can do this! You've practiced this song since you were sixteen! You're practically a pro! What's the worst that could happen?" I looked at myself in the mirror "you could forget your lyrics, you could reverse the whole song, you could make your father look like a loon." I rubbed my face before I put a bit of blush on my cheeks "No, you're a strong woman; now show them what you've got!" I smiled at myself and walked out of my bedroom and into the living room where my father was moving hastily. "ready?"

My father looked up at me and smiled "you look lovely, Christine. Red really is your color."

I smiled and played with the skirt. It was a smaller skirt like the other one, but it wasn't a straight skirt. I liked them fluffy, made me feel more like a lady than an old matron. "thank you." I smiled and traced a small black line down the skirt, the dress was covered in pencil lines.

My father and I made our way down the streets of Chicago, taking in the sights of all the people who were marching along one by one, to the same destination that we were headed. My stomach was tied in knots; my hands were shaky and my palms were sweaty. I had to keep reminding myself that this was something I was born to do, I was born to be on the stage, or at least that's what my mother told me.

"Okay, We are here. This is our designated spot." My father smiled "right at the entrance."

I smiled "A lot of extra tip money huh?" He nodded and picked up his violin and started to play. I waited the two bars before I started to sing "_When love is kind, cheerful and free, love's sure to find welcome from me. But when love brings heartache and pang, tears and such things love may go hang_." I smiled sweetly to the group who was beginning to form around my father and me "_If love can sigh O'er one alone, well pleased am I to be that one. But, should I see, love giv'n to roam to two or three then goodbye love_!" I smiled at the man who just approached, he looked an awful lot like Raoul "_Love must in short keep fond and true to good report and evil too. Else here I swear, young love may go, for all I care to Jericho!_" I smiled as people clapped and threw change into my fathers violin case.

"You were wonderful darling." My father hugged me tightly "I think Raoul and his family are attending todays fair, why don't you join them." He pointed over to the boy who I thought looked a lot like Raoul "go on. I'll be here until close."

I smiled and looked at my father "are you sure? I can come back and sing some more! It was enthralling!"

My father laughed "Go, enjoy yourself."

I smiled and kissed him on his cheek "See you later papa. Meet me here, you have to walk me home." I smiled and made my way to the family, scared that it wasn't Raoul.

"Christine!" He smiled as I approached "I didn't know you sung in public places. Un-lady like." He took my arm and looked around "Where to first?"

I clinched my jaw and looked around at the tents "Why not that magic show? Right over there…" I grunted and pulled myself towards the tent with the blond anchor behind me.

**Authors Note:**_"when love is kind" was going to be my song for competition when I was in chorus. I don't know when it was written but I love the song, it's so feisty! The music is also just so bouncy too, which I think makes it a bit of a funny revenge song Ha. Also, you guys I'm SO SORRY that it took so long to update! My mothers car broke down the day after Christmas and we just got it back yesterday (Wednesday, January 2__nd__, 2013) so today I finally got to go to the library and upload. I start my class on Monday the seventh and I'll be writing more then. I'm going to upload this story on Fridays since I'll be at school (instead of the Tuesdays with my other story)_


	4. Illusions of Grandeur

The inside of the tent was warm in comparison to the outside. It was a tent that had reminded me of the circus I had attended when I was younger. It was large and very spacious with four different isles of long wooden bench seating. Raoul and I took the seating off to the left, and at the end of the bench that was in the middle. I separated Raoul and the man next to me, with Raoul clutching onto my hand as tight as a child would have their mother.

I exhaled deeply and tried to get my hand out of his grasp, only to have it practically crushed. He glanced down at me and smiled, causing me to smile back. Then, out of nowhere, a large gust of wind forced its way through the tent causing the candles to blow out and darken the entire place like night had fallen, even though the day had just begun.

"Welcome" a voice echoed all over the tent and it caused me to jump. Never had I heard a voice so strong and so clearly from a few rows back. "Things you've never seen will come to life." The voice echoed and on the stage fire raged, exposing a young man. He was tall, wearing a pair of khaki pants and a loose white button up top, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The shirt was slightly unbuttoned and on his face was a stark white mask, hiding half of his facial features. I watched him speak, but none of his words entered into my ears, as I was intent on studying him. He was vastly different from Raoul who dressed up like we were going to the opera instead of a world's fair. Raoul's hair was a fair blond while this mans was a dark brown or even a black; the man on the stage was muscular like he had been working on building things his entire life as his skin was browned ever so slightly. Raoul was tall and thin, his skin pale but always with a subtle pink hue in his cheeks. The man on the stage seemed to have a danger about him, while Raoul seemed safe and if I wasn't sure which one I liked the most.

"For my first trick" the man on the stage's voice grabbed my attention again. His accent was different than the Chicago accent. He wasn't from the east, I was sure of it, but I couldn't quite place it. "I'll need a volunteer." A box was wheeled out onto the stage "a beautiful lady, if one might be so eager."

Hands jutted up into the air with young ladies begging to be picked. I too threw my hand upwards.

"Christine, Put your hand down." Raoul leaned over and whispered into my ear "A lady does not go on stage for trickery. Who knows what this man plans to do."

I looked at him, my hand still fully up in the air "Raoul, if you wish to seek my hand in marriage then you'll have to treat me better than this." I blinked "We are not in the early eighteen hundreds anymore." I turned my face away from him and looked at the man who was sauntering up and down the aisles "Besides, if you don't then I fear we'll have an awful long courtship. A very unpleasant one at that."

My hand was suddenly snagged down and forced into my lap by the man beside me "You'll listen to me, Christine." The voice whispered into my ear forcefully "If not, I suspect we'll have a very unpleasant courtship and an even more unpleasant marriage."

"Oy!" Raoul and I both looked up at the man who stopped at our row, looking at his with his half of a face and his crystal blue eyes "Why did you go and put your hand down, Miss?" I shrugged slightly which made the man smile. His teeth were white, which made me figure that he had come from a wealthy class, wherever he was from "No one puts their hand down at my show. Come on, lass. You're automatically my lovely volunteer." He extended a hand and I went to move my hands away from Raoul, who just grasped them tighter.

I looked at Raoul and smiled slightly "I'll be fine. I promise." I stared at him, the rest of the crowd started to grow impatient and finally after what seemed like hours, Raoul let go of his tight grip on my hands. I placed a tiny hand into the magician's, surprised to find it soft unlike the rough hand I had imagined.

He led me up to the stage and then faced the audience "What's your name?"

I looked at him "Christine."

He smiled "Ah! Christine! Everyone! Welcome Christine to the stage!" He held my arm up as people clapped, except Raoul, who sat back in his chair with his arms and legs both crossed and a sour look upon his face. "Now, Beautiful Christine, please, step inside this box." He led me into the box and closed the curtain before he shut the door. "Now!" I heard him belt, in that strange accent again "when I open this door, she'll be completely gone from the box itself!"

I panicked. Where was I going to go? How did he plan on doing such a thing. Suddenly, the box felt small and I felt like I was going to pass out. I feared that he was going to send me off to a place far away, a place like Joliet or even New York City. Fear tightened around my stomach and the door opened again, he laughed and the audience laughed with him. I didn't hear what he was saying as the blood pounded in my ears. He pushed his head between the curtains and smiled up at me.

"Hi." I said in barely a whisper "You're not going to send me off somewhere, are you?"

He laughed again, a different laugh than what I supposed was his stage laugh. Instead of boisterous it was full and oddly soft "no, you're going to slip right through the door in the back." He smiled slightly "when you hear the door close, slip out. I'll open it say something…" he paused "I don't know what I'll say. I always make it up on the spot." He winked "I'll shut the door again and then you'll slip back in. That's what the curtain is for." He smiled and then opened the curtain fully to show the audience I was still there "I guess it didn't work! We'll have to try it again!" The audience clapped furiously and I could just picture Raoul sitting there, unhappy.

The masked man looked back at me and winked before the curtain slid shut and the door was shut with a bit of force. I searched quickly for the handle but quickly learned that the back of the box simply pushed back. I slowly pushed it, not to make any noise and pushed it back into place. I looked at the back of the box and ran my hand down the smooth wood, it was interesting to say the least. I heard the door open and the curtain swoosh back. The crowd erupted in a roar of cheers and clapping, it made me excited and felt like I was a young girl playing hide and seek. Hiding had always made me need to use the bathroom and this time was no exception. I giggled slightly as I heard the door shut and I pulled the handle that decorated the back door and slipped into the booth, behind the curtain once again.

In a few seconds the door opened and the curtain pulled back, he smiled at me and extended his hand, which I took as he helped me out of the box. "Christine, Ladies and Gents!" He smiled and bowed, and I curtsied before helped me back into my seat.

"Where did you go?" Raoul looked at me, his face worried "One second you were in the box, the other second you were not." He grabbed my hands and inspected them as if they were going to tell where I had been. "That… phantom didn't send you off to new York, did he?"

I laughed slightly and shook my head "No Raoul." I gripped his hands gently and rubbed a thumb on the top of his knuckles "A magician's helper doesn't reveal secrets" I smiled slightly and leaned in "but I promise, I was safe." I patted his cheek and we both turned forward to watch the rest of the show.

This man, this phantom, had been one of the best magicians I seen in a long time. I had been a magician's helper when I was younger at the circus but he was subpar compared to this genius who had incorporated fire and smoke into his act.

_

"Raoul." I looked over at the long haired boy beside me "I'd like to stay for a bit and talk to the magician." I smiled a bit, my eyes gleaming "if that's all right with you."

He shook his head "No, We're going to Electricity building. I hear that Nikola Tesla is speaking."

I nodded and walked out with Raoul, looking over my shoulder at the man standing on the stage who was talking to the young women. He looked up at me and smiled, I smiled back before his attention went to a blond. Always a blond.

In the Electricity building Raoul and I spent a great chunk of our time looking around the building, at everything the inventors had promised in the upcoming years. We listened to speeches from the electric companies, ones that I was not familiar with as my father and I still used candles around the house. We could not afford the luxuries of indoor plumbing or a stove that ran on much needed electricity. Throughout the speech (where we sat front and center) my mind wandered to why Raoul had chosen me to court. I was plain, big eyes, a button nose and lips that my mother said I had inherited from the royals. My brown eyes were nothing that anyone would like to gaze deeply into and my hair was in large ringlets that took time to do. My clothes were almost outdated and I couldn't afford the nine dollars for another dress. I wasn't something upper-class men would normally lay their eyes on.

My stomach churned. I was positive that I shouldn't be thinking things like that. I had been lucky that Raoul took to me so early in childhood, but I couldn't shake those blue eyes of the magician, the way he enchanted me. I wanted to know more about him, I wanted to know where in the world he was from and I wanted to know more about his magic tricks that I had adored throughout the show. He was mysterious and he lurked in the back of my mind like a phantom.

**Authors Note:** _I feel like I should do a little PSA right here, right now. As I'm writing this a girl has sat in a cublicle that's officially two cubicles away from me. I can literally smell her perfume like she's sitting on my lap. There is SO MUCH of her perfume that I can't distinguish the smell and I can taste it in my mouth, it has literally made me sneeze and my tongue is officially numb and I'm not sure that's a good thing. If I was going to interview her and she came in smelling like this I wouldn't interview her. I'd give her a chance to come back after a shower and change of clothes, why you ask? Because you shouldn't wear so much perfume to where someone two cubicles away should taste it. So, ladies (and girls who are just entering that stage of their life where they want to smell good), as a fellow lady with allergies, PLEASE limit yourself to one or two sprays of your perfume; not five, not ten, not half the bottle! If you can't smell it anymore that means you're used to it and that YOU DO NOT NEED TO SPRAY ANYMORE ON. I'm sorry, this just aggregates me because it's extremely rude. I have a feeling that when I leave this computer then I'll come away smelling like her. And that's sad. Don't make other people smell like you when you're wearing perfume._


	5. Meetings

"Raoul." I looked over at the man standing next to me as we emerged from the depths of the circus-like tent. "I'd really like to try that!" I pointed over to the big wheel looming in the sky "I heard that there are food vendors on the carts and—"

Raoul held his hand up, a signal for me to stop talking, a signal that I had learned quickly over the remaining of winter and the early spring. A hand I did not want to come across my face again, nor did I ever want to see again. "Christine." He looked down at me and smiled slightly, the corners of his eyes crinkling just a bit "That's too dangerous. Look at it." He drew my attention up towards the sky at the very top of the wheel "It's not made to hold such pretty structures such as you." He smiled down at me.

I clicked my tongue against my teeth and looked around, trying to find something to do. I suggested the women's building, something I had longed to see since my grandmother had donated something to decorate it with, but that idea was shot down just as quickly as it left my lips. I mentioned the lagoons and waterways that were constructed throughout the grounds, something that Raoul and I could possibly do together, but that was shot down too. After a while and a few failed attempts later, Raoul and I moseyed our way through the grounds and finally to The outskirts of the fair where we watched Buffalo Bill's Wild West show (Raoul's suggestion, of course) while idly munching on a new treat the creators called 'cracker jack'.

Raoul and I took a leisurely stroll down the midway in silence. While the Wild West show was entertaining, it wasn't what I had wanted to do. I wanted to do so much while I was inside the fair, but Raoul had shot everything down, and of course, it wasn't appropriate of a lady to go out on her own. After a while we visited 'the streets of Cairo' which was lavishly done up. Exotic gifts were bought for me by Raoul, my favorite being a tiny gold elephant statue that I could keep in my pocket. I was happy for the first time after leaving the magic show that I had put Raoul in a good mood as well. We rode the camel and took a couple rides on the elephant before Raoul decided that dusk was dark and he promptly walked me back to the front gate of the fair, to where my father was playing his violin.

"I had fun with you tonight, Christine." He stood with his hands behind his back, his stature tall, like a tree. "I can come pick you up tomorrow for dinner and supper with my grandmother? She's dying to talk to you now that she's heard of our Engagement."

I laughed slightly "Engagement? Raoul, I have not agreed to marry you yet. You asked for a courtship and that's what you received." I looked at him sadly and shook my head "You have not proposed marriage, it's only been a couple months…" I swallowed hard and looked back at my father who was still playing, but keeping a watchful eye on the both of us.

He grabbed my hands which enveloped mine. His hands were much rougher than the Magician's hands and I was curious as to why. Raoul had never worked a day before in his life unlike the Magician. "So what does this mean?"

I blinked slowly at him before taking my hands out of his and looking to the ground "I believe this means that I'm not accepting marriage from you." I kept my head down but looked up at him with my eyes "not now." I looked at him and backed away slightly "I think, I think it might be that we should take some time apart. Go on Holiday with your grandmother to London, she'll love it." I walked back up to him and placed my hands on both of his upper arms "We can talk about it more when you get back." I rubbed up and down his arms in a friendly manner and placed a kiss upon his cheek, a move forbidden.

He cupped my cheeks in his hands and placed a kiss on my forehead. I heard ladies walking by about how rude we were being and that someone should have taught us better manners. "Are you sure about it? We'll be gone for months."

I nodded and straightened his jacket "Yes, I'm sure." I blinked up at him and dropped my hands "by the time you get back it will be cold enough for tea in your parlor where we can talk this out, like adults." I backed away slowly and lifted my hand, wriggling my fingers towards Raoul in a goodbye sense. When I reached my father, he was gone.

"What was all that about?" He looked at me as he packed the coins and paper into his pocket and the violin back into its case.

I looked at my papa and shrugged slightly "Raoul was telling everyone we were engaged." I laughed slightly and shook my head "No, we aren't engaged." I chuckled and started walking, my arm looped within my fathers "he's taking things too fast. He wanted a courtship first, I was giving him a courtship." I shook my head and explained everything to my father except the most crucial parts of it all. I was free from Raoul for the forseeable future, free to explore, free from his silencing hand and his oppression. I was completely free.

_

I sat up all night thinking about what I had told Raoul, and although enjoying my new found freedom, I was starting to regret the decision. My father had pointed out that Raoul had come from a long line of wealth—old money— and that he'd be able to provide for me and whatever children we might have within the confines of our marriage. But more than once my thoughts turned to the masked magician I had saw previously. How his hands were soft and how his eyes gleamed into mine. He was a completely different person. He was someone I'd like to have court me.

As sun broke through the window pane I got ready for the day. I slipped into a pale yellow dress that had a yellow overlay on the backside that came half way around my waist but drooped down to form a semi-circle. Blue bows decorated the bottom of the second layer of pale yellow fabric along with lace. The sleeves stopped at my elbow, but two inches of lace drooped down and was decorated with a matching blue bow on the seams of the two pieces coming together, on both sides. I pulled my hair into a low coiffure style and grabbed the matching hat before proceeding out of my room to greet my father with breakfast.

I grabbed a few things from the cupboard and produced him a meal of bread and bacon, which he seemed to enjoy when he came downstairs finally.

"So." He looked at me as he took a bite of his bacon "did you think things over about you and Raoul?"

I nodded and looked into my tea cup "I did, I still think we need time apart, papa." I glanced up at him as he was taking a bite of his bread "Raoul, he's a nice guy but…" I shrugged slightly "He's just not for me." I took a sip of the tea and looked up at my papa "I'll find someone who's kind, and gentle, and someone who can take care of me, I promise." I rested a hand on top of his "I'd much rather have love than money…"

He sighed and looked at me before nodding "You sound just like your mother." He patted my cheek gently and I leaned into his hand "we must hurry along. The world's fair needs music."

I laughed and looked at him before taking a bite of bread "I thought that you didn't want me to sing with you anymore after yesterday. You said it was a onetime deal."

He took a drink and looked up at me "Oh, I said that?"

I nodded and laughed slightly "Yes, you made it clear that I only had to sing with you once and that you'd never ask for another favor." I looked to him over my cup.

He scratched his chin and shook his head "Nope, don't remember that."

I laughed and took a sip "well, we best be going then, shant we?"

_

Exploring the world's fair by myself was unreal. There was no Raoul to hold me down and there were endless possibilities. My thoughts went back onto the song that I had sung, again, for the fair. I would have done anything for my father, and in return he graciously let me wander along the fair in my pale yellow dress.

I passed the few buildings that Raoul and I had been in and explored the woman's building, the palace of fine arts, which made me long for a lot of the paintings and statues that were erected in the building. If the fortune my mother had was still bestowed upon my father and I, I'd have bought the whole place. Art was my thing, it made me feel safe, as did singing. After the Palace of Fine arts I found myself wandering the streets of the white city again.

"oy!"

I looked down and gasped slightly "oh! I'm… I'm so sorry!"

The man looked up to me, his green eyes blazing in the sun "Mind to take yer boot off my hand?"

My stomach shrunk and I quickly removed my foot "I'm so.. I'm so sorry!" I kneeled down and grabbed the man's hands, which felt oddly familiar, and examined them "they seem to be fine, to me." I bent the fingers and looked up at him again, a small smile on my face "I am really—truly sorry!"

He looked up at me and then looked down at his fingers "they're alright. I just need 'em for my show."

I looked at him "You're a worker here?"

He nodded and pointed over toward the tent that I had exited the previous day "Magic show."

I smiled and sat down on the blanket next to him, inviting myself, but he didn't seem to mind "oh! You're the masked magician?!" I smiled and looked at the looming tent "oh! That's fantastic!" I turned over to him and blushed slightly "I hope you don't mind me being so…" I paused searching for a word "Up front but…" I exhaled "Your show yesterday… it was fantastic."

He looked up at me and gave me a side smile "You liked it?"

I looked at him "Loved it! I was so impressed when you put me into the disappearing box thing-a-majig! I never knew how they worked!"

He laughed "I remember you." He drew out in his odd accent "You were the one with the man on your arm when you came in. I bet your…" he looked at me for a title.

"Friend. Only a friend."

"Friend didn't like it much?" he finished.

I shook my head "no, not at all. He hated that I didn't tell him how the trick worked" I laughed and then held out my hand "I'm Christine Daae."

He put the toothpick in the grass and then shook my head "Erik Callaghan, or as other people know me, the phantom" he chuckled and looked back up at the sky " 'ave you ever seen a more beautiful sky?"

I looked up and shook my head, "no." I stated, although since my mother died the skies had always seemed a bit dimmer. "Well, I mustn't stay my welcome." I got up off the blanket and dusted off my skirts "it was lovely to meet you Mr. Callaghan I look forward to seeing your shows much more in the future."

He nodded his head "it was lovely to meet you too, miss."

I held my hands together in front of my body "I promise not to step on your fingers anymore." I gave him a wink and we shared a chuckle before I walked away, back towards the way I had came. I walked past a few buildings, not daring to look back, not daring to look at the man who's mask was missing and it indeed held a gorgeous face.

"lass!" I felt a large hand touch my shoulder and I turned around quickly "would you care to be in my show? One day more?"

I looked at him and blushed slightly "you're not going to murder me by sawing me in half or something, are you?"

He busted out laughing and shook his head "No, just another disappearing trick. I promise, no harm will come to you."

I looked at him and then at the Ferris wheel "If only you do something for me."

**Authors Note**_**:**__ I'm not quite sure how I feel about this story still. I've been debating back and forth about not continuing it and then I remember that I should and it's this whole fiasco. I feel like it's not getting the success as my previous ones have received, but this could be just me speaking. It doesn't help that I'm not much of a world's fair expert and I got the idea after reading "devil in the white city" by Erik Larson. I had a problem introducing Erik completely into the story. I had a problem to if I should keep his mask on, if I should make him normal (which ultimately ruled out) and if I should make him smoke or not, which would have fit perfectly in the meeting of those two. I just don't know…_


	6. Hello!

Hey everyone!

I thought I'd leave a little message to you guys, I'm pretty sure this goes against rules, but oh well. I know you've all been looking forward to a new chapter of this story (and I swear I'm writing it) but I don't have a computer at home because the charger died and I'm not in school anymore so I don't have access to a computer three days a week and I just recently got a job (I'm going to be saving up for a macbook. It should only take me about the rest of my life to get one. Kidding. Seven weeks roughly.)

Also.

I'M GOING TO DISNEY WORLD

I will be working at Walt Disney World Resort for Fall of 2013. I'll be leaving august 12th and be back home January 3rd. So I'll be super busy for most of my summer and I'll try to write while I'm down there but I won't promise anything.

Regards

S.E Tudor


End file.
